Of Eight Minds
by Ireland Scott of BROH
Summary: Harry has MPD/DID as well as being a partial metamorphomagus. The seven other minds have thier own magic and skills though. I know, suck summary, please check it out though!


**I have a little background information, which WILL BE VITAL! So, first of all, Harry is asexual. For those who don't know what that means, to be asexual is to not have a physical attraction to anyone and to dislike sex. There are two reasons for him being this way. One, I am not good at writing gay/lesbian/bi/any romantic stuff(considering I'm asexual myself), and two, each of the personalities would like someone else. Do you know how confusing that is? Another important thing! Each mindset has it's own magic, and therefore, if other personalities become animagi or cast patronus, they WILL BE DIFFRENT! One last thing, Harry is the only one with the scar. I CAN EXPLAIN WHY!... Its not really a scar on him, but on his magic Now, I will try and keep the word count as over 2,000 words per chapter(except this one. It's just an introduction). In this first chapter, I will be creating profiles for each of the Harrys. It will include:**

 **-Name**

 **-Birthday**

 **-Strength(Magical)**

 **-Cause of Formation(if that makes sense...)**

 **-Greatest Weakness**

 **-Likes**

 **-Dislikes**

 **-Change in Appearance from 'Harry'**

 **-How often they appear.**

* * *

Name: Harry James Potter

Birthday: July 31

Strength: Defense Magic

CoF: Was born?...

G. Weakness: Hero Complex

Likes: choc. Frogs, friends, flying, DADA, Padfoot(whoever that is...)

Dislikes: Dursleys, Dark stuff, school, bullies

CiA: none, Just like James with Lily's eyes

Often-ness of App.: Basic personality, out whenever he is not in one of the other personalities favorites.

* * *

Name: Marigold Lily Potter

Birthday: Oct. 31

Strength: Charms/Jinxs/Hexes

CoF: Seeing Lily die. Was a coping mechanism

G. Weakness: Loyalty

Likes: Books, flowers, debating, kick boxing(seems Lily-ish, right?) and drawing

Dislikes: Arrogant toe-rags, people who don't try in school, bullies

CiA: Hair gets red streaks

Often-ness of App.: Tends to appear near books, in the garden, and at Hogwarts, in charms.

* * *

Name: Scorpio Sirius Potter

Birthday: July 21st

Strength: Potions

CoF: The first time Petunia made him cook(and he messed up)

G. Weakness: OCD

Likes: potions, cooking, revenge, keeping things clean

Dislikes: Mess, improperly made food, unexact instructions

CiA: Eyes turn hazel

Often-ness of App.: Really often at the Dursley's, Snapes classroom

* * *

Name: Lysandra Lupin Potter

Birthday: September 22

Strength: Animagus(black cat with silver eyes)

CoF: Dudley attacking Harry, Harry fighting back

G. Weakness:Insomnia

Likes: Hunting, sculpting, exploring, curiousier than a bag of kneazles, Sherlock Holmes

Dislikes: Dudley, Vernon, daytime, Most people.

CiA: Silver eyes, hair gives illusion of cat ears

Often-ness of App.: Full moon nights, when in new areas, when suspicious stuff happens, around Dudley

* * *

Name: Damien Neville Potter

Birthday: Dec 15

Strength: Rune user

CoF: His magic reacted to the tales of Norse runes told in school(nothing tramatic)

G. Weakness: Isn't able to use a wand. His magic works only in runes.

Likes: Runes, drawing, painting... Anything to do with 2-D art

Dislikes: The real world, and

CiA: His hair becomes curly

Often-ness of App.: most of the time Damien is the one to come out whenever the others start to lose their tempers

* * *

Name: Alanna Alianne Potter

Birthday: March 20

Strength: Dueling and Weapon fighting

CoF: watched a historical reenactment, as well as a anime called SAO that made her want to protect herself

G. Weakness: ADHD

Likes: Sword fights, anime(involving swords), dueling, and other similar arts

Dislikes: Bullies, helplessness and small spaces

CiA: Eyes turn purple ( _ **REFRENCE! BROWNIE POINTS TO ANYONE WHO GETS IT!**_ )

Often-ness of App.: Whenever bulling happens. They can't stay back. As well as when Harry has a panic attack.

* * *

Name: Tom

Birthday: August 22

Strength: Transfiguration

CoF: First time a wizard hugged him, it terrified him so bad, he turned them into a frog.

G. Weakness: Can't make decisions easily. Always changes his mind

Likes: Animals, change, Friends, and pretending

Dislikes: dragons and people touching him

CiA: eyes continuously shift colors

Often-ness of App.: Every so often. Transfiguration class at Hogwarts.

* * *

Name: Trisana Sandrilene Potter

Birthday: May 14

Strength: Animal Speaker(Not just snakes)

CoF: Almost struck by lightning when Dudley loocked them outside

G. Weakness: plants hate her

Likes: Storms, and thread, enjoys magic and books and learning

Dislikes: Dudley, and bullies

CiA:red curls for hair

Often-ness of App.: Whenever there is a storm or they are in the library

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 _ **'important thoughts'**_

 _'thoughts'_

 _Book titles_

"Hello! Yes I'm talking to you!"

Everything else

* * *

 **I, Mischeif Cooper own nothing from this story except for the seven separate personalities, and the changes to plot that I make. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Harry was shocked. ' _Where in god's green earth am I? This is not Number Four Privet Drive...'_

"BOY! What are doing lazing about! Get the bags!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry called, pushing the memory blank out of his mind. It's been happening for years after all.

"Uncle Vernon, Here's your newspaper. Some psychopath escaped prison. His name is Sirius Black?"

Vernon went white. "Boy, I'm taking you back to Privet Drive. You're missing to much school anyway. If I find out you've skipped, wasting our hard earned money, you'll be in the Cupboard until Christmas!"

Harry shrunk back, frightened at the sudden change. He began to have a panic attack, and started to blackout.

His eyes turned purple.

"Vernon." The eyes flashed. "Why is Harry having a panic attack?"

Vernon began to shrink back. "I-I-I don't know!"

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?"


End file.
